


An Toll Dubh

by legoline



Category: The Eagle
Genre: Fanvid, Fanvids, Gen, scotland why so pretty, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legoline/pseuds/legoline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"On the other side of the door there will be no sun". Gen vid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Toll Dubh

**Author's Note:**

> "You're barbarians!" - "No, YOU'RE barbarians!"

  


password: _esca_

**"An Toll Dubh"** by Runrig (see below for translation)

Taobh cùil an doruis cha bhi grian  
Suidh aig bòrd  
Cha bhi biadh 's cha bhi fìon  
Le èiginn ar n-èirigh às ar suain  
Le èiginn ar n-èirigh às ar suain  
An Gaidheal 'sa leabaidh  
An Gaidheal 'na shuain  
Le èiginn ar n-èirigh às ar suain

Thàinig e à Sasainn ann  
Thàinig e  
Le eachaibh luath is iuchair throm  
Le èiginn ar n-èirigh às ar suain  
Le èiginn ar n-èirigh às ar suain  
An Gaidheal 'sa leabaidh  
An Gaidheal 'na shuain  
Le èiginn ar n-èirigh às ar suain

Air làr 'san toll-dhubh cha bhi grian  
Cha bhi gealach  
'S dubh an oidhche chaidleas sinn  
Le èiginn ar n-eirigh às ar suain  
Le èiginn ar n-eirigh às ar suain  
An Gaidheal 'sa leabaidh  
An Gaidheal 'na shuain  
Le èiginn ar n-eirigh às ar suain 

Translation (found on the internets)

On the other side of the door there will be no sun  
Sitting at the table  
There will be no food and no wine  
On the other side of the door there will be no sun  
There will be no food and no wine

He came from the south  
He came  
On a fast horse and with a heavy key  
He came from the south  
On a fast horse and with a heavy key

On the dungeon floor there will be no sun  
There will be no moon  
Dark will be the night as we sleep  
On the dungeon floor there will be no sun  
Dark will be the night as we sleep

It is with difficulty that we will rise from our slumber  
It is with difficulty that we will rise from our slumber  
The Gael has gone to bed  
The Gael is asleep  
It is with difficulty that we will rise from our slumber


End file.
